This is a randomized, controlled trial to evaluate the efficacy of treatment with DHPG (12 mg/kg/day) versus no treatment in neonates with symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus and CNS disease. Only babies with symptomatic congenital infection who stand to derive therapeutic benefit are eligible for the study.